TheLooneyTurtle
Background TheLooneyTurtle is a Youtube channel where Erik the human and looney the turtle create analysis, review, and speculation videos. The host, Erik, created his channel in early 2010 with mediocre videos that showed off various effects such as the tardis, simple clip shows, and a podcast known as "BroTalk." After a handful of primarily live action videos he began developing the style of videos that we know of today. One of his earliest videos was "Twilight was useless in a canterlot wedding" where he talked about the relevance of twilight sparkle in the My Little Pony episode "A Canterlot Wedding." Compared to his earlier videos it was met with a fair amount of success, which drove him to continue the trend of mlp analysis videos. After two years of mlp related content Erik started exploring other shows and video games that interested him such as Five Night's at Freddy's, Llamas with hats, and gravity falls. While he still produces mlp related videos on occasion, the focus of his videos has mostly shifted to Gravity Falls, Steven Universe, and Star vs The forces of evil. Looney's lore Looney was born and raised like any turtle; that is to say he poped his head out of the sand and waddled to the ocean. Around twenty years after Looney was born a wizard by the name of Jawthus caught him and used him as a testing dummy for various spells. The tests required a bit of verbal communication which eventually lead Jawthus to make Looney capable of basic thought and speech. Looney grew to despise Jawthus, but for five grueling years of "Test" spells Looney was able to escape. With a lack of understanding of the real world looney befriended a homeless woman named Marla. She taught him that in order to make a "Real" living he had to make some money. Since looney hadn't had any experience in earning money, he observed Marla for a few days, and then decided that he was finally ready to earn some money. On a street corner looney held up a sign that read "Will turtle for money" where he was met with a few unsettled passers by. The first to approach him on the matter just so happened to be Erik who, upon seeing the sign, asked what "Turtle" intailed. Looney responded in a gleeful and rehearsed manner that "Turtle" meant "Whatever you want it to mean sweet cheeks" Horrified, Erik told the turtle "Ok, so....never say that again....would you like to be my pet turtle?" to which looney asked "will I get payed?" "pets don't exactly need to get payed, you see, I'll give you food, water, and a place to stay and all I ask in return is that keep me company" said Erik. Looney thought about it and jumped on Erik's head "That sounds like a plan to me!" said looney, and Erik headed off to his home. After a while of caring for Looney, Erik figured out a way to transfer looney into a virtual world. (It requires allot less maintenance) Ever since looney has discussed things with Erik, eventually making his first appearance on the channel in "Magical Hypnosis" where he is seen walking by in the middle of Erik's ramblings. Trivia *Erik has the same birthday as the MysteriousMrEnter. *His first MLP analysis video was the only video he published with a background that he didn't create. *Every one of his MLP analysis videos have the line "Hello interwebs I'm Erik and welcome to TheLooneyTurtle" but many people still ask him for his real name. *He owns The Rift Cafe YouTube page. *He was the head moderator for The Rift Cafe Skype group during the second moderation. * He considers himself and his OC to be two different beings, as opposed to most people who consider themselves and their OC's to be more or less the same. * He was a member of the first, second, third, and fourth moderation of The Rift Cafe Skype group, and has never been kicked or banned from the group. ''Links'' YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/user/thelooneyturtle Tumblr: '''http://www.looneyturtle.tumblr.com '''Twitter: https://www.twitter.com/TheLooneyTurtle DeviantArt: http://www.thelooneyturtle.deviantart.com '''Twitch: '''http://www.twitch.tv/thelooneyturtle Category:Non-Pony OC Category:Male Category:Alphabetical Category:Bronalysts Category:Voice Actors Category:Active